


é você que tem os olhos tão gigantes

by masmanuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: Kyungsoo não gostava de coisinhas românticas.chansoo | +13





	é você que tem os olhos tão gigantes

**Author's Note:**

> foi escrito pra minha melhor amiga, luiga.

Kyungsoo não era fã de coisas românticas, disso todo mundo sabia – inclusive Baekhyun, seu melhor amigo desde que se entendiam por gente.

Toda santa vez que alguém tentava se declarar pra ele, era um sem fim de confusão porque ele fazia aquela mesma cara de espanto, espremia os olhos ate virarem duas linhas semicerradas e depois ia embora sem nem dizer um a que fosse como resposta. Ele nem sabia lidar com aquela coisa de gente gostando dele, não sabia se devia esboçar alguma outra expressão facial e dizer alguma coisa, então... virar as costas e ir embora sempre parecia a saída de fuga mais rápida.

Não que fosse nenhum puritano ou etc, Do Kyungsoo gostava sim (e muito) de beijar na boca e dumas fodinhas fixas, ele só realmente nunca soube lidar com o fato de que uma paixão mútua podia rolar, sim – e aí ele teria de se abrir e rolariam aqueles jantares de família e filmes e programas de casal e eu te amos e um monte de coisa que ele não sabia o que fazer em nenhuma dessas situações além de jogar umas piadocas e rir todo debochado – “péssima escolha, Soo!”, Baekhyun diria.

Mas aí tinha aquele carinha do apartamento da frente, aquele Park Chanyeol com dois quilômetros de perna e mil dentes na boca fofinha. Ele era todo estabanado e tinha a voz rouca pra caralho, morria de medo duns negócios idiotas, mas era todo lindo e a própria definição da expressão homão da porra. E aí que Kyungsoo meio que achava que gostava um pouquinho dele.

Mas nem tinha como não gostar!, ele diria, em sua defesa. E Baekhyun ria pra cacete porque toda santa vez que Kyungsoo gostava de alguém era toda aquela bagunça e ele xingava Deus e o mundo e culpava os astros e todo mundo por se sentir daquele jeito molenga, e ele até tentava deixar meio claro pro alvo de seu interesse, mas aí vinham as tais coisas românticas...

E Chanyeol era romântico até dizer chega.

Ele gostava de jantares à luz de velas e buquê de flores em datas importantes e de umas paradas de cavalheirismo, mas aí Kyungsoo acabava reagindo sempre da pior maneira, como sempre.

Chanyeol abria a porta do carro pra ele e Kyungsoo o encarava como se tivesse surgido outra cabeça sobre seu pescoço, estalava a língua no céu da boca, meneava a cabeça e só então entrava no carro. O levava pra jantar e dizia meia dúzia de coisinhas fofinhas e lá vinha Kyungsoo com aquela cara de quem nem tava entendendo direito, como se fosse a porra dum aliém ali.

A gota d'água mesmo foi quando Chanyeol chegou todo arrumadinho, um buquê de flores na mão e um vinhozinho na outra, todo nervoso que só ele, tocou a campainha do apartamento de Kyungsoo e ele, apesar de muito bem arrumado também, tinha aquela expressão meio bosta de quem não entendia que diabos significava um buquê. Chanyeol sorriu, mesmo assim, ofereceu as flores e só faltou se ajoelhar e soltar um eu te amo.

E foi aí que Kyungsoo fez aquela merda de sempre: semicerrou os olhos do tamanho dum estádio de futebol, franziu a testa, deu as costas e voltou pra dentro de casa – deixando a porta aberta, é claro, ele não era uma pessoa ruim. O coração batia bem no fundo da garganta e aquela gravatinha irritante começava a sufocar porque, porra, Chanyeol tava sendo romântico e ele não tava sabendo lidar, pra variar.

Aí, bem, Chanyeol abaixou a mão com o vinho, fechou a cara numa carranca e jogou o buquê nas costas de Kyungsoo, deixando-o todo atordoado e surpreso e quase estático, olhando em sua direção com a bocona entreaberta.

\- Porra, Kyungsoo! – esbravejou naquele vozeirão todo rouco, fazendo um arrepio correr toda a espinha de Do. – Por que você não fala logo que quer terminar, heim? Que merda!

\- Hã...?

\- Eu faço toda essa merda pra ti e você fica só me renegando, cacete! Eu juro que vou enfiar essa merda de buquê bem dentro do teu cu, uma hora dessas! – disse todo choroso já, a voz saindo num fio meio esganiçado.

E aí Kyungsoo entendeu toda a merda. E aí ele riu um bocadinho também, o que fez Chanyeol fazer um bico com os lábios e cruzar os braços, quase ponderando se jogava a garrafa de vinho nele também.

\- Eu não sei lidar com coisas românticas. – contou num meio risinho sem graça, pela primeira vez admitindo aquilo pra alguém que não fosse Baekhyun. – Na verdade, você é a pessoa que faz esse tipo de coisa com quem já estive por mais tempo na vida porque, por algum motivo, até que demorou bastante pra você explodir... – coçou a nuca, todo sem jeito. – Não é que eu não goste de você, muito pelo contrário! Na real eu to bem arriado nos quatro pneus, todo fodido por tua causa, eu só... – fez uma careta.

Chanyeol secou uma lágrima meio bosta que correu pela bochecha, entrou no apartamento do rapaz vários centímetros mais baixo, ainda com os braços cruzados, parou bem diante dele e o olhou de cima. Ele queria meter um murro muito do bem dado naquela cara bonita, correr pra casa e chorar, mas tudo o que acabou fazendo foi descruzar os braços e formar um bico ainda maior com os lábios.

\- Achei que você não me quisesse mais... – murmurou, fazendo Kyungsoo gargalhar muito alto. – Não ri, seu babaca pau no cu!

\- Como eu poderia não querer você, Park Chanyeol? – o maior deu de ombros, emburrado. – você é o homem mais lindo e incrível e adorável de todo o universo, sem falar que fode bem pra caralho – e ganhou um tapão no braço por dizer isso –; eu seria muito do babaca mesmo pra não me apaixonar desse jeito por você.

E aí Chanyeol chorou mesmo. E sorriu junto. E ficou naquela confusão de riso-choro e abracinhos e beijinhos que ganhava dum Kyungsoo todo bobo que não tava sabendo muito lidar com a própria confissão, mas o que é um peido pra quem já tava cagado, né?

\- Eu sou muito, mas muito apaixonado mesmo por você, ok? Eu só não sei lidar com... romantismo... essas coisas.

\- Quer que eu pare? – Chanyeol perguntou contra seu pescoço, morrendo de medo.

\- Nah, não precisa. Me apaixonei por você desse jeitinho, né? Vai largar mão desse seu lado bobão por quê? – e ele ganhou outro tapa no braço por mais isso.

É certo dizer que, naquela noite, os planos de jantar fora foram jogados pelo ralo. O vinho pra mais tarde que Chanyeol ainda tinha na mão acabou ficando bem no fundo da geladeira porque tudo o que aqueles dois quiseram foi trocar beijinhos apaixonados e, no fim das contas, tirar as roupas e foder até o nascer do dia seguinte – “foder não, Soo! a gente faz amor!”, Chanyeol diria todo emputecido enquanto Kyungsoo ria de se babar.

Kyungsoo não aprendeu a lidar com aquelas coisas do dia pra noite não, muito menos virou a pessoa mais romântica do universo por Chanyeol, mas Park também não deixou de levar flores e abrir a porta do carro e dizer dúzias e mais dúzias de coisinhas amorosas, fazendo o namorado se rir todo e lhe dar um beijão na boca, outro na testa e mais outro, na bochecha.

E eles bem sabiam que não precisavam ficar se moldando ao outro pra serem felizinhos, só precisavam mesmo continuar juntos até não se aguentarem mais – e, às vezes, até nesses momentos também.

Tava tudo bem Kyungsoo não gostar de romance desde que ainda gostasse de Chanyeol.


End file.
